


The Teacher's Pet

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Sam, Extreme Underage, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	The Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts), [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



John doesn't understand why Sammy always has to stay after school, it's not like he's a trouble maker so he's not getting detentions, and Sammy is a smart kid, at 8 he already skipped a few grades, so John knows it's not because Sammy needs tutoring. But nonetheless, Sammy stays after school every day, to the point one of his teachers, this 29 year old man named Mr. Novak, Cas to his students, brings Sammy home almost 3 hours after the school day is done. 

Dean had Mr. Novak the year prior, and he had been one of Dean's favorite teachers, so John trusts him. But something about the situation just feels off. John has brought it up to his lover, Gabriel, but Gabe doesn't see what John does, but then again Gabriel is Cas’ brother after all, not that John knows that fact. 

What John doesn't know is that Sammy really isn't at school after school but over at Mr. Novak's house, his teacher fucking his tight little ass, filling him up with come again and again, or filling Sammy's mouth with his come. Or sometimes when Cas is in his office, grading papers, Sammy is on his knees under the desk, being quiet like a good little boy as he sucks Cas' cock, knowing that as soon as Cas is done grading papers they'll go to his house and Cas will be inside of him.

One day Dean catches Sammy playing with himself. It had been a school break, and Sammy couldn't go see Cas, but he really needed it bad. Dean is 12 and he gets hard at the sight of his baby brother thrusting 3 fingers in and out of his ass, moaning, his eyes tightly closed. Dean clears his throat, he can see the blush covering Sammy's face when he sees him, but rather than pick on the boy Dean walks towards the bed, asking Sammy if he can help. 

Sammy nods, begging Dean to fuck him. Dean doesn't need to be told twice, stripping naked, joining his brother on the bed. He watches as Sammy spreads his legs wide, holding them against his chest. Dean doesn't even bother to lube himself, Sammy's hole is glistening wet, stretched wide. And fuck, it's better than Dean ever expected it to be. He'd thought about sex, but had never had it, and the way Sammy is moaning, cursing, telling him how good he feels has it over almost as soon as it began. But he's young, so soon he's hard again, slamming in and out of Sammy's body, fucking the boy hard. 

After they are done he asks him who taught him to do that, and Sammy blushes before saying Cas. Dean's a little upset, but if it means he can have Sammy like this on a daily basis, he'll keep his mouth shut. He tells Sammy as much, and his brother agrees. After the next time Cas fucks Sammy Dean takes him to his room as soon as he's home and licks Cas' come out of Sammy's hole before fucking him hard.


End file.
